gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Going to San Fierro?
Are You Going to San Fierro? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aging hippie The Truth from his farm in the Leafy Hollow area of Flint County, San Andreas. Mission After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., Catalina gives Carl a deed to the old Xoomer garage in Doherty, San Fierro. The Truth calls, stating that the weed is finally ready, and asks Carl to come see him. Carl meets the Truth at his farm, and prepares to leave in the Truth's Mothership when the two hear a police helicopter outside. The Truth panics, realizing that Tenpenny set them up and that they must destroy the weed; he takes two flamethrowers, gives one to Carl, and the two torch the farm, with Carl doing most of the work. When they finish, the Truth gives Carl a rocket launcher, which he uses to destroy the helicopter, since they cannot escape it. Carl and the Truth get into the Mothership and drive to the garage in Doherty, San Fierro. After getting there, they realize it is in need of repair, much to Carl's annoyance. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and help The Truth destroy the weed *Go and speak to the Truth *Take out the chopper *Get inside the mothership *Drive the mothership to the garage in San Fierro Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair is unlocked, and so is the ability to purchase safehouses in San Fierro. Tips and tricks *Explosives, including grenades, satchel charges, and molotov cocktails can also destroy the weed. Setting satchel charges around the weed and detonating them is an easy alternative to using the flamethrower for completing the mission. *It is recommended to complete the Firefighter side-mission before this mission, as the burning weed poses a slight hazard if Carl is not fireproof. * It can be rather hard to shoot down the helicopter with the RPG. Wait until The Truth drives the "Mothership" to the exit and stop there. Then finish the helicopter there. A good way is to try and stand directly under it and fire it straight up. This will cause massive harm to the player due to the splash damage (Bring body armor) but will definitely destroy the helicopter. Trivia *The mission's name (and the mission unlocked by it) are references to the Scott McKenzie song San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair). *This mission tends to crash after the beginning cutscene on the PC version of the game. It usually only happens if the game is running on the operating system Windows Vista, for an unknown reason. This is possibly because the Windows Vista OS was released a few years after GTA SA was released on PC. *While burning the weed, the player may notice the screen tilting slightly to both sides, and Carl complains that he feels like he's going to black out. Later, while driving to the garage, Carl's driving is slightly impaired, while he describes seeing patterns everywhere; these are both aftereffects of the burning weed. However, if driving slowly or bumping into many cars, a "buzz kill" occurs, stopping the effects of the Mary. *Carl pays The Truth for the weed, however the player's cash will not decrease. *This is the only chance to get the Mothership. During the burning the weed stage, burn and kill The Truth instead. This will automatically fail the mission. then just hop in the Mothership and stash it in a garage and save. See also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthrough Navigation }} es:Are you going to San Fierro? Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions